


Hold me

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has nightmares and Steve is doing his very best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about this one hurts.   
> I'm sorry.

“Bucky! Bucky, sweetheart! Goddamn Bucky, wake up!” Steve cried, shaking Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky was crying, screaming in his sleep. He has been having nightmares the past few days, after years of calm nights. The memories were back, and Bucky’s mind was making him suffer. Every night was the same, but worse. Bucky opened his eyes, lost. His jaw was clenched, his forehead sweating, just like the rest of his body. He was shaking. His gaze was empty. 

“Bucky, talk to me. Please.” Steve’s voice was sweet and caring, ready to help. 

Bucky didn’t say a word for a long moment where every muscle in his body was tense, working to stop the trembling. He wasn’t making a move towards Steve, but he didn’t stop him when Steve wrapped his arms around his shoulders, sitting them both down. When his body stopped shaking so much, Bucky started to talk. 

“Steve, it… it was… it was horrible. I can’t… I don’t…” He just couldn’t talk, his voice was shaky and Steve could tell he was fighting back the tears. Steve ran his fingers his Bucky’s hair with one hand while the other was tracing circles on Bucky’s palm. 

“Don’t fight the tears or the emotions, Buck. You know you can trust me, I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” Steve was whispering into Bucky’s ear and that made him shiver. It was all he needed to break. He buried his face in Steve’s chest, letting the tears fall. He was crying loudly and all Steve could do was to wait. He knew Bucky’s needed to let go everything. He had to stop burying everything inside. He had to cry, to scream his way out of this nightmare. 

“Let it all go, pal.”

Steve was never a great singer, Bucky always had been the musician of them both, but Steve sang lullabies for him. He knew it would calm him, because this is what his mother used to do to put him to sleep. Eventually, he stopped screaming sentences Steve couldn’t understand, because they were probably in Russian or something else. He stopped crying, he was just drained.

 

It had been a few minutes since Steve had lain down, still holding Bucky tight. Bucky’s head was resting on Steve’s chest, his arms across his waist. Steve had one hand on Bucky’s arm, not the metal one; he knew Bucky wouldn’t let him touch it, and the other one in Bucky’s hair. He knew playing with his hair always calmed Bucky down. He was doing his very best to help his boyfriend. Bucky had been there when Steve had nightmares, and they were always having each other’s back. It was breaking Steve’s heart to see the love of his life hurt like that. Bucky was going through hell, dragging Steve with him. Not that Steve cared. He could walk through hell if it meant that he was holding Bucky’s hand.   
More than an hour after Bucky stopped to weep but had stayed silent, he finally talked. This time, his voice was sharp but calm. 

“It was horrible, Steve, you know how it is. But it’s… it’s okay now. I’m just scared to fall asleep again. What if they come back?” He looked up at Steve, his blue eyes piercing through the darkness of the room. Steve could tell by his look he was worried and he was reaching to Steve for comfort. 

“They might come back, Buck. But we don’t care because I will be there to hold you through them. But you need to rest now; you lost a lot of energy tonight. Please, go back to sleep. I’ll be there for you, my love.” Steve’s voice was so reassuring, firm but loving. He kissed Bucky’s forehead, where his hair starts, just like Bucky loved it. 

“Then don’t let me go, sweetheart.” Bucky said as he held their intertwined fingers, looking at them as he was searching for an answer in them, then just kissed Steve’s fingers one at the time.

Steve tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s shoulders and rested his chin on Bucky’s head.  
“Never, pal.”


End file.
